


Name it Nesti

by Svart_Jade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bears, GFY, Gen, Penguins, Zoo Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/pseuds/Svart_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous zoo heist involving Nesti and Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name it Nesti

The inspiration for the fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony is a dick.

Clint knew, Natasha knew it, Steve knew it, Thor was slowly learning it, Bruce smiled and ignored it and Barnes was probably going to shoot Tony because of it.

When Clint's phone rang from where it was sitting on the table and Tony decided to grab it and put it on loud speaker, Clint could only blame himself for leaving it there. Though he could of sworn that his phone had six different pass codes on it. 

"Hey Clint, bear with me."

Tony blinked at Darcy's voice, not expecting her to even know Clint's number. Clint and Darcy had hit it off in New Mexico and had become fast friends and sometimes friends with benefits. 

"So the zoo heist was a success?" Clnt wasn't sure how he got involved but it sure was a lot of fun planning.

And whatever Tony was expected, that sure wasn't it.

"Yep. I now own a bear. Not sure what I want to name it yet."  

"Nesti."

Clint turned to stare at Barnes who was sitting in the corner, acting like that wasn't the first word he said since arriving. 

"What?"

"The bear, name it Nesti."

"I like it. Stark, I know own a bear named Nesti. I'm going to need a bigger room. Clint, I'm bringing you home a penguin."

"Awesome." He just got a penguin out of this. 


End file.
